1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector device including a shield structure and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-196198 discloses a connector device with a shield structure for shielding high-frequency noise. The connector device has a connector that is mounted on a case that contains a motor. A first shield shell is fixed to the case and covers a rear part of the connector. A second shield shell is connected to the first shield shell and covers a front part of a connector. Two contact pieces in the form of leaf springs are provided at the rear of the second shield shell and contact the first shield shell to connect the first and second shield shells electrically. The first and second shield shells are in contact at only two points and hence shielding performance for noise removal is insufficient in some cases.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve a shielding performance.